Today, wireless and wireline services operate completely independent of each other, each supported, respectively, by a wireless and wireline network. Each network provides the subscriber with a separate telephone number and separate services, as well as separate subscriber interfaces. Such service bifurcation has resulted in duplicate transport, switching, operations and billing for each network. Current communication between the wireless and wireline networks is limited to internetwork call delivery. Internetwork call delivery occurs when a wireless (or "mobile") subscriber calls a wireline directory number (DN) or when a wireline subscriber calls a wireless mobile identification number (MIN).
Personal Communication System (PCS) development creates an opportunity for traditional carriers to enhance wireline services by augmenting them with wireless capabilities. These capabilities provide services which enable subscribers to simultaneously enjoy the benefits of wireless and wireline technology integrated within a common service context. These services, however, are not presently capable of providing a single-number service which allows a subscriber to receive and make calls on either a wireless or wireline telephone using a common telephone number.
However, since wireline and wireless networks have evolved from different architectural foundations using different databases and protocols for call processing, no internetwork interfaces exist between wireless and wireline networks to support development of hybrid wireless/wireline services. This in turn makes the creation of an integrated network, with services such as the single-number service, complicated due to the lack of internetworking interfaces between the wireless and wireline domains. Wireline networks use Line Information Databases (LIDB) and Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) protocols for call processing, whereas wireless networks use Home Location Register/Visitor Location Register (HLR/VLR) databases and IS-41 architecture protocols.
Another impediment is that both types of networks manage calls independently without provisions for handing-off calls from one domain to the other depending upon subscriber location. For example, the wireline architecture assumes that a subscriber is always reachable via a directory number (DN) and the wireless architecture assumes that a subscriber is always reachable via a mobile identification number (MIN).
Furthermore, development of single-number wireless/wireline call service requires timely network status information exchange between the wireless and wireline networks, in order to perform efficient single-number wireless/wireline call routing. Wireless communications are of great value to subscribers who roam large geographic areas. However, some of these wireless subscribers may desire to be accessed via a wireline telephone number. Currently, no such wireless/wireline internetworking interface exists which is capable of supporting efficient network status information exchange and routing between the wireless and wireline networks.
Internetworking functions must also support the processes of updating location status information concerning subscriber movement between wireline and wireless networks and then routing single-number calls to the appropriate network based upon current subscriber location. Robust single-number service requires interaction between the wireless and wireline networks so that when the mobile handset associated with the MIN is activated, the wireless network informs the wireline network. Thus, to satisfy a subscriber who is roaming in the cellular network and would like calls incoming to his directory number delivered directly to him, requires coordination between the two networks. No current mechanism exists to allow internetworking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,331 issued to Emery et al discloses a personal communications service using wireline/wireless integration. However, in this system, a traditional wireless feature --the Home Location Register--is located in a traditional wireline feature, the Integrated Service Control Point (ISCP). This approach means that the two networks are combined and controlled from the wireline ISCP. In effect, the ISCP acts like a mobile service controller for the subscriber when the subscriber is roaming. Thus, under this disclosure, the two networks are actually a single entity.
Consequently, a need has developed to provide a method and system for providing an improved method of interface to act between the separate wireless and wireline networks which permits the coordination and cooperation needed for a single-number service. This interface method incorporates enhanced IS-41 architecture and protocol extensions to provide support for a new architectural entity, a Wireline Location Register (WLR), which is a database located in the Service Control Point (SCP) of the wireline network. The WLR is able to communicate with the HLR for exchange of wireless/wireline network status information. Development of these extensions will allow users to simultaneously enjoy the benefits of wireless and wireline technologies integrated within a single-number service concept.